Roleplay:Robbery - Nike's Jewelry Shop
Location: Nike's Jewelry Shop Date: Lost! Years Ago. Background: Each Rogue was a given a black orb that was purchased from Allyrica's shop and a mustache forming The Mustache Brigade! The black orbs that were purchased allow the user of the orb to be able to take on the form of another for a couple of hours. There is a 50% change that the orb will malfunction and you will not get the image you were selecting and will instead be stuck with the image of the dwarf Karcas. Poor Cache! Cache -Karcas-Moustachio subtly drenches the fabric of the hood with the ether, standing slightly apart. To casual onlookers, it would just be Karcas committing a party foul. Caryan says : Remember, no names out loud. Savor supposedly is as the head of the pack as he leads the other rogues to the shop. As he nears, the Sescience-lookalike wrinkles his nose, causing a faint twitch of that mustache. He had used this time to test the strength and flexibility of his new body and it is with ease that the male now travels across the expanse of land to wind up with his back pressed against the wall between the door and the window. Peering inside, it would appear that Heather has indeed left for the day and Nike is nowhere to be seen. A nod and twitch of the finger then invites the lockpicker to the door while a tilt of his head suggests the others to find their appropriate positions. guild Caryan: Get the lock, Mustache Krice. guild Barret: , but that's a lie cause this is Solcrus: "Sure thin'." Solcrus -Krice-Moustachio creeps on over toward the door, all stealthily-like because of a crouching position; this new body is utterly enviable. Far more athletic than his own, and the stamina is pretty nuts. Nonetheless, with that foolish grin under his novelty 'stache, the Krice-look-alike makes it to the door. Fingers fly upward, having procured his lockpicking tools from his pocket (he always has them!) and moving at a blur against the lock of the door -but silently so. All that's heard is the slightest click, signalling that their passage is unlocked. Velia -Yasmine-Moustachio hangs out near one side of the door, peering in through the window as well. Completely at ease with the events that are occuring, the Yasmine look alike waits for Krice-Moustachio to work his magic! Caryan -Metal_Sabre Mustachio- stands tall and proud, hands on hips, like Caryan imagines Metal_Sabre to be, a general directing his troops. With the click of the lock he raises his arm, leading them onward to victory! "In, we've got our jobs, let's do 'em!" Cache -Karcas-Moustachio doesn't dare talk, and so she dips her head in a jerky dwarvish assent, looking undeniably churlish. Such was the way of dwarves. guild Cache: Lez go! Barret - Psyche - Moustachio nears the Krice-look-a-like, following his lead stiffly as she once saw the archmage carry herself at the road: a caricature of high society. Velia quietly opens the door once Solcrus has it unlocked, hell-bent on being the first one into the shop, singaling for everyone to follow after her! Savor -Sescience- Moustachio slips in first, his booted feet silent against the wooden floorboards as he stays near the entrance of the shop. Seeing no one in the room, another silent twitch of his right, pointing finger ushers the rest in. To Cache and Caryan, he'll be pointing to the door that leads to Nike's bedroom. As for the others, well, the jewelry is avaiable (according to the room description) on the tables, as well as in the boxes on the shelves. Nike oocly is eating popcorn to this and icly snores lightly as she sleeps, murmuring obscenities about men that keep secrets... but its doubtful that could be heard from the other room. Caryan , looking for all the world like Metal_Sabre wearing a bad novelty mustache, strolls defiantly into the locked shop, ready to follow Karcas Mustachio toward Nike's bedroom. Solcrus -Krice-Moustachio is swiftly behind 'Sescience', attempting to keep silent despite Savor's signal that nobody is in the room. Immediately, he's moving toward the shelves, fingers deftly grabbing boxes, opening them, picking locks if need be, and snatching up as many jewels as his pockets can hold. Very quiet, the entire time, save for a few unavoidable clicks or slight grunts. Cache -Karcas-Moustachio nimbly, with stealth only a dwarf could muster due to their lack of height, creeps toward the bedroom, her hand trying for the knob. It is rather high up, however, and so she looks pointedly at Caryan with great urgency. The look, however, when translated to the dwarven physiognomy, seems mostly ill-tempered. Velia -Yasmine-Moustachio pushes open the door so softly that is hopefully barely creeks from the motion, entering just before . The lock was likely picked by someone who is apart of the mustache brigade! When she notices Sescience-Moustachio motioning for everyone to perform their needed duties, the Yasmine look alike waves "Psyche" and "Krice" over to the many cases that house the jewelry, only to find that "Krice" is already on the job. Bags are tossed to each of her cohorts, hopefully making the entire thieving process much easier for them! guild Cache: Sheit, I am short! Barret - Psyche - Moustachio, once satisfied the room is clear, gets straight to work. She may not really be Psyche, but she is a woman and she knows the expensive jewelry from the cheap! Precious gems are favored before plain metal work and anything in cases is most certainly pilfered. Jewel encrusted brooches, necklaces, bracelets, and tiaras claim the top priority before pearls and high carat gold. Watches, rings, chains, small pins are all valuable little treasures that certainly won't miss the Barret-Psyche-Moustachio express sack out of this ritzy shoppe. Savor -Sescience-Moustachio stays beside the now-closed door, his dark-clad form blending easily with the shadows as blue eyes constantly peek out the window for whoever may be approaching. Just in case, the male has a hand wrapped around the hilt of a knife at his belt. Caryan -Metal_Sabre- Mustachio adopts his most fearsome Stand back, I'll handle this! grimace as he reaches out and turns the bedroom doorknob, going so far as to retrieve lockpicks and utilize them upon the device should it prove necessary, thus clearing the way for Karcas Mustachio and his Nefarious Bag! guild Barret: *Solcrus*: "Hahahah; you loo' kinda grumpy there, girl." Solcrus -Krice-Moustachio isn't as discriminating as "Psyche" in his pilfering, taking hold of the bag offered and sweeping armfuls of jewelry into it. Clearing an almost entire shelf single-handedly, the steel-haired imposter moves onto the mirrors and steals one right off the wall! guild Cache: Hay I can't help it. Sheit, this bed is tall. Nike sat up with a start, the click had wrenched her from sleep and as if she did this often, the empress snagged a vase from the nightstand and hurtled it towards the door that had swung open. The crash of the vase caused her to react like a hypnotized woman and limply she fell back on the bed, once again asleep. Or had she been sleeping the entire time? Her sleep now was different then before, troubled as if dark memories chased her thru dreamland. It would seem that she was sleeping much lighter now then before. Velia -Yasmine-Moustachio hastily moves over to a case that neither "Psyche" or "Krice" are currently raiding, sliding her hand in through the back and pulling out every valuable within the case. Everything that is grabbed gets shoved into the bag that the thief was savvy enough to bring with her. Case empty, Yasmine moves onto the next one, intent on taking everything she gets her sights on. Provided they are not disturbed, it seems the mustache brigade will steal every piece of jewelry and the profits made by the store if they can locate it. However the crash that comes from inside the bedroom causes Velia to stop what she is doing and jerk her attention that direction, curious to see what might be going on and if her coworkers are in any trouble! Savor ;; There isn't much to say about what the Sescience-lookalike is doing, for he is diligently still by the door. Senses every alert to the going-ons of the vicinity, his eyes widen at the sound of a smashing vase, though only looks towards the bedroom door momentarily. Sure that "Metal Sabre" and "Karcas" can handle it, he's back doing his job. Caryan -Metal_Sabre- Mustachio catches a vase in the face, tumbling over backwards. In his last moments of consciousness he raises an arm, urging Karcas Mustachio onward, the valiant warrior look-alike trying to lead his team to victory to the bitter end! guild Caryan: Get her, Mustache Karcas! Ether that bitch! Pump those stubby legs! Solcrus -Krice-Moustachio freezes like a deer in the headlights when the crash is heard, hand in the middle of shoving some necklaces into his bag. Cache -Karcas-Moustachio is nearly hit in the face with a vase! But she manages to dodge it by virtue of being like one meter high, so Caryan-Metal_Sabre-Moustachio takes the vase to the head instead. She glances at him, her stubby hands flying to her mouth in shock and nearly ethering herself in the process. Given his directive, however, she hunches over in dwarven embarrassment and shuffles forward with dwarven stealth once more, stopping at Nike's bed. For Cache-Karcas-Moustachio, Nike's bed is now an oversized jungle gym, which she now balefully stares at. The ether bottle must be set down to the floor, for both hands are necessary to scale the beast, which she now does. Assuming she makes it to the top and isn't somehow pushed off the bed and then smothered by Nike's comforter or whatever, she would cover Nike's sleeping face with the ether-soaked hood and hopefully knock the woman unconscious! guild Cache: I'm goin!!!! guild Velia: Don't stop takin' things Mustache Krice! Keep yer fuckin' cool! guild Cache: Sheit, y'all is fuckin' giants. Barret - Pyshce - Moustachio has been in the process of nabbing the locked profits box, throwing the whole case into her sack when the vase shatters against "Metal Sabre"'s head. Quite unlike Psyche, this imposter nimbly darts towards "Krice, thrusting him her sack for a quick get-away is necessary, before sprinting towards the mustachioed "Metal Sabre." She crouches beside the fallen man, hand gingerly on his chest as she hisses, "Hey." Ever careful not to use names! Nike sadly, was a troubled woman that owned a jewellery shop. 0.0 Someone might rob it and thus she never slept very deeply. Upon feeling the indentation on the bed, coming climbing up into her she wakes with a scream. In her sleep soaked mind it was the man that murdered her parents and so the poor dwarf gets the brunt of it, arms swinging as she screams like a wild banshee, fists balled up in anger fists, hot ones no less. As the empress fought, she began to pulse, hot like her temper, glowing a bit. Solcrus -Krice-Moustachio has two bags, and at 'Yasmine's' urging, keeps his head down -alternatively shoving jewelry into each bag. Moving swifter, the steel-haired imposter occupies his mind away from the scream (for which he has no idea is for, which is more unsettling) by ducking behind the counter; his own bag filled, he ties it off. 'Psyche's' is half-full, and Solcrus-Krice-Moustachio sweeps his arm across the jewelry, shoving it all into her bag. Last is the black box. Sweating now, the man deftly begins picking at it. guild Caryan: What in Kulanin's beard is going on? Did that vase blind me? I can't see a thing! guild Barret: Car, can you get up? guild Savor: Damnit. Magic. Snag everything you can and get out. Somebody get Metal Sabre out of here. I'll go help Karcas. Barret - Psyche - Moustachio lifts under "Metal Sabre"'s shoulders, trying to help the man to his feet. guild Barret: *Solcrus*: "Holy shit, holy shit!" Caryan -Metal_Sabre Mustachio- is dead weight in Psyche Mustachio's hands at the moment. Cache -Karcas-Moustachio, as she attempts to hold down the ether-soaked hood over her would-be victim, is suddenly pummeled with fists that are onfire, and so naturally her beard catches fire. More of a lover than a fighter, she sort of curls into a fetal position, one fist tightly clamped around the hood. The advantage is that the beard fire is put out, although the smell of burned beard hair is everywhere; the disadvantage is that her hold on the ether hood isn't so great, and she's punched! guild Caryan: No...I'm not moving. Kulanin's corpse I'm not moving, what is going on? guild Barret: Solcrus, dammit, just steal the whole fuckin' box! guild Cache: Heeeeeelp I'm gittin' punched! 'N I think I'm on fire... Velia -Yasmine-Moustachio looks like she is about to toss her bag of jewelry off to Sescience and burst into the bedroom herself to deal with the matter! However, she refrains and instead continues to fill her sack until the very last minute. To Krice, she hisses in a low voice, "Leave when ya can't carry nothin' else." She too is careful not to use names when actually speaking, her voice so low that is will be hard for Nike to hear her. Solcrus -Krice-Moustachio swipes the entire box into the bag! Promptly as such, he ties off the now-full bag of 'Psyche'. Hoisting both over either shoulder, he glances toward Savor in a hurried, worried expression -should he get out of there? He can't really help the others, considering both hands are full with too much loot. Savor -Sescience-Moustachio sees nothing outside the window and so has his attention pendulating between the growing threat in Nike's bedroom and the cool night outside. Upon seeing the collapse of "Metal Sabre" and then Psyche's rush for the male, his own form heads silently into the bedroom to assist Karcas. The muscled Sescience look-alike is there to make sure that 'Karcas' doesn't tumble off the bed and, after steadying her, both of his strong and capable hands are there to reinforce the hood upon Nike's face. Though her flaming fists will hit his body, the fires will merely burn through the shirt and not damage the tattooed flesh beneath. guild Velia: Get Mustache Metal_Sabre outta here, Psyche. Solcrus does so, because 'Yasmine' said to! Barret - Psyche - Moustachio looks positively panicked. She crouches behind "Metal Sabre", hooking her arms beneath his arm pits and trying to drag him out of the shoppe. Unfortunately, Metal Sabre is huge, Psyche is frail, and these magical disguises are too good! She can't budge him an inch!! A frustrated, panicked growl scratches out of her throat. She looks around for some sort of aid. guild Barret: Car! What the fuck, y'er impersonatin' a fuckin' giant! *More panicked than angry.* Nike had wrapped her hands around the dwarf-thingies neck, but as the hood is pulled down around her head, she lets out agrieved scream. "My work!" That carries a haunting echo with it, like a mother that looses a child the pieces she had poured her soul into were being whisked away without a second thought and she knew it. A gasping, choking sob and a few more struggles before the woman is rendered unconcious and no longer a threat, her shop, her wares, and the box of uncut gems hidden under the bed open for the taking. guild Caryan: Well what the hell is going on? Why can't I move? guild Barret: *Solcrus*: "C'mon, ge' ou'a there!" Barret - Psyche - Moustachio looks hopefully towards the bedroom as it quiets. guild Barret: Can I get a hand? guild Savor: I'm comin'. Cache -Karcas-Moustachio is being slowly choked by Nike, but fortunately for her, dwarves had a better constitution than skinny women when it came to being choked, so it isn't too life-threatening yet, and Savor-Sescience-Moustachio arrives just in time to reinforce the hold on the ether hood. Cache-Karcas-Moustachio thus struggles free, just in time to catch one last kick from the struggling shop owner, and boy does she go flying! Well not really, but she does go up like a pop fly and down onto the floor with a thud, landing squarely on her wrist. "Ouch!" she squeals, flopping around kind of helplessly, but lo and behold, being a dwarf has some reward! For she spies the box of gems, and she pulls it toward her with her uninjured hand. guild Cache: Fuck... I'm goin' need the doctor t' look at my wrist. ... Alright, I reckon I kin git up. Velia -Yasmine-Moustachio finishes stealing off the last of the jewelry in the case and goes into the room to assist "Psyche". Bag in hand, "Yasmine" falls into a crouch and attempts to wrap her other arm about "Metal_Sabre" trying to hoist him to his feet so he can be escorted out of the shop. Fortunately, Yasmine, much like Velia herself, is quite strong and so it is likely not a problem pulling Metal_Sabre up off the ground. Nike gives a rich, colorful, gem sapphire to Cache. Nike gives a rich, colorful, gem sapphire to Cache. Nike gives a rich, colorful, gem sapphire to Cache. Nike gives a rich, colorful, gem sapphire to Cache. Nike gives a rich, colorful, gem sapphire to Cache. Savor -Sescience-Moustachio holds the hood down for a tad longer than necessary, the male wanting to make sure the shop owner isn't pulling some trick on the thieves. Once sure, the hood is snatched and tucked beneath his armpit before a concerned glance is made towards 'Karcas'. A scan of the vicinity is made before the male starts heading for the door. That is, assuming Yasmiine and Psyche are good with carrying Metal Sabre and Karcas doesn't need assistance. guild Savor: Let's get the hell outta here then. Caryan -Metal_Sabre- Mustachio is totally dragged/carried! Barret - Psyche - Moustachio exits with "Metal Sabre" and "Yasmine," one hand resting on "Metal Sabre"'s forearm. Hm, I wonder if "Alastair" will be jealous? She swipes a tray of rings to add insult to injury as she exits, dumping the collection into her satchel. Cache -Karcas-Moustachio shakily finds her (stumpy) legs again, the box of gems pinned under her armpit. The expression on her face would be one of pain, for her wrist is injured, but the effect is that she looks grumpy and churlish. Using her free hand to grab the ether, she scrambles after Savor-Sescience-Moustachio, eager to get going before the going got rough again! Category:RP Logs Category:Character:Cache Category:Character:Barret Category:Character:Caryan Category:Character:Savor Category:Character:Solcrus Category:Character:Nike Category:Character:Velia Category:Guild:Red Rogues